


honey

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [31]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: One of the many things that Kihyun loves about Hoseok is how his affection comes out in so many different ways.





	honey

Sometimes, when they’re both too tired for sex but want to be able to physically connect, to _feel_ each other, there’s really nothing better than a good, warm cuddle. 

It’s their comeback week and they’ve been promoting and performing almost nonstop, every moment of their schedule packed with activities, and it would be an understatement to say that they’re burnt out. The adrenaline and the excitement are enough to keep them going through the day, sure, but once they get back to the dorm at night, it’s like their batteries drain in seconds, and they can barely make it into the bed before passing out. But on some nights, they’re lucky enough to be able to spend some precious alone time together, however uneventful, before succumbing to their exhaustion. 

Tonight is that kind of night; they’re drained, running on fumes, but they still had enough energy left in them to enjoy a warm shower together followed by a few hours of some silly Netflix show, and now, they’re all cuddled together in the dark, facing each other and not saying anything or doing anything, half dozing and half looking into each other’s eyes, and the truth is, it’s exactly what they need right now to feel at complete and total peace. 

Kihyun’s got one hand lying on the pillow beside his face and the other absentmindedly stroking Hoseok’s chest, while Hoseok’s got one hand next to Kihyun’s on the pillow and the other lightly resting on Kihyun’s waist. Hoseok sighs, the sound deep and soothing, crawling up Kihyun’s spine in the most wonderful of ways as he blinks slowly, and Kihyun wishes he had the energy to throw himself at Hoseok and kiss him senseless, but right now he just feels melted, like a puddle of goo into the sheets, into Hoseok’s warmth just inches in front of him. 

Hoseok is so beautiful in the moonlight spilling in from the window, and when he leans in to close the distance between them, kissing Kihyun softly on the lips as their eyes slip closed, Kihyun feels like he could swoon; it’s one of those nights when just kissing is enough to send his heart racing and heat spreading like wildfire through his veins. It’s like reliving those early days, when they first began to realize their attraction to each other, all over again. It’s the shyness, the sweetness, the soft, secret affection. 

They pull apart after just a handful of gentle kisses, and their eyes open and meet, Hoseok smiling fondly, and Kihyun can’t help but lean forward again to brush his nose against Hoseok’s, and it’s tooth-achingly adorable, makes Kihyun feel like his heart grows ten sizes, when Hoseok blushes in response. 

“Turn around,” Hoseok murmurs, so quiet that Kihyun almost doesn’t hear it. 

And Kihyun does, understanding immediately that Hoseok wants to spoon, and he’s all too happy to roll over and lean back into Hoseok’s chest as Hoseok wraps his big, muscular arms around him, safe and strong and perfect. Hoseok squeezes him tight, noses at the back of Kihyun’s neck and brushes his lips over the top knob of Kihyun’s spine, and Kihyun feels like he could fall asleep at any moment, warm and happy cuddled close to Hoseok. 

He can feel Hoseok’s cock pressed up against the small of his back, right over his ass, and though Hoseok doesn’t seem to be beginning foreplay for sex, Kihyun can tell that he wants to enter him anyway; they’ve done this kind of thing before, after all. 

Sometimes, they just like the feeling of being _connected_ , even if it doesn’t lead anywhere particular. 

Hoseok pulls Kihyun in closer and gently pushes inside of him, Kihyun moaning softly at the stretch, but soon feeling better as his body adjusts, his entrance snug around Hoseok’s cock like Hoseok’s arms snug around his waist. And there are little tingles of arousal, bursting like little flowers blooming inside his body, but mostly Kihyun just wants to sleep. To sleep, and to bask in Hoseok’s warmth. 

And Hoseok, he’s humming low in his throat, deep in his chest as he hugs Kihyun tight and mouths along the backs of Kihyun’s shoulders with wet, open-mouthed kisses and presses of his tongue, nosing in Kihyun’s hair, murmuring sweet little nothings and whispering to him how much he loves him. Kihyun doesn’t say anything back; he’s on the edge of slumber and can’t put together the right words, but he knows he doesn’t have to. Hoseok understands Kihyun without Kihyun ever having to say a thing. 

And Kihyun loves this, having Hoseok inside of him as they drift off to sleep, having Hoseok inside of him in a non-sexual way, as just an extension of Hoseok’s body, like his arms still wrapped around Kihyun’s waist or his lips returned to the back of Kihyun’s neck or his thighs, pressed up against the backs of Kihyun’s own as Hoseok shifts slightly to slot them perfectly together. 

“You’re so warm inside,” Hoseok murmurs, and Kihyun hears it right past his ear like a gentle whisper of wind. “I love you.” 

Kihyun can’t speak, his body too relaxed, his mind barely awake, but he lets out a soft little noise of acknowledgement, and Hoseok squeezes him tighter. 

“I love you,” Hoseok says, again. 

And Hoseok says those words often, _always_ , but they never cease to make Kihyun feel so happy, so full and warm inside, those words like the feeling of Hoseok’s body around him and inside of him, and Kihyun knows without even having to ask him that Hoseok feels the same way, that when Kihyun says those words back, even when not with actual words, Hoseok has the same feeling that he has now, of Kihyun in his arms, Kihyun always close and always with him, their hearts beating together as one. 

They fall asleep together, one right after the other, and the last thing Kihyun remembers before drifting off is those three words, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
